caer_eldinfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Caer Eldin wiki
Welcome to The wiki about (Caer Eldin) editable . since july 2013 Content Welcome to the official Caer Eldin wiki, for all your information regarding the fictional barony of Caer Eldin, a province of the kingdom of Lordaeron in the universe of World of Wacraft! Be sure to also visit our argent archives website at http://www.argentarchives.org/node/135921. Lillrogg.jpg|Spotlight: Lillian Ashfield|linktext=Survivor WoWScrnShot 120112 224718.jpg|Memorial of the Fallen|linktext=Vengeance is a virtue Vograine.jpg|Vograine, The first crusader Comic0003.JPG|Spotlight: Coryenne Lightfire|linktext=There from the beginning Timeline Founding -1200: Founding of the Seven Kingdoms, including Lordaeron. -710: Uprise of the forest trolls of Zul'Mashar, under king Bwom'zani and elven traitor Aevinroth Arvalest. -708: Forest trolls invade the kingdom of Quel'thalas, eastern Lordaeron and the Hinterlands. Eldin Esgadin and his Four Companions form the Alliance of Eldingarde. -703: After years of combat, the Alliance of Eldingard manages to overthrow king Bwom'zani. The traitor Arvalest flees to unknown lands. -700: The newly appointed Baron Eldin Esgadin is awarded lands in eastern Lordaeron by an unknown predecessor of Terenas Menethil II. Together with his Four Companions (including Balian of House Tower) he founds the Ivory Ravens order aswell as the city-state of Caer Eldin. -640: Eldin Esgadin is slain by troll assassins. His half-elf son Elith Esgadin I, together with Eldin's wife Alvira Brightwood, continue the Ivory Ravens order in his name. -640 - -200: The Golden Ages of Caer Eldin and the Ravens. -230: The Clan Dunharrow of Caer Eldin join their brethren in the War of the Three Hammers. The Ivory Ravens support their plight. Downfall -200: Gudrin Esgadin's musings, known as the Musings of Destruction: Esgadin, prophesise the Three Scourges of Caer Eldin, which would herald the end of the Golden Ages. 0: The First War takes place. Both Caer Eldin and the Ivory Ravens support the plight of their southern brothers, by sheltering the fleeing people of Stormwind and giving monetary aid. 5 - 6: The Alliance of Lordaeron is called, just before the outbreak of the Second War. The patron of House Esgadin, known as Father Crow, dies in year 6 and is succeeded by his son Malcius Esgadin. Malcius follows the example of Alterac and closes off the Barony from the outside. 6 - 7: A civil war is waged in Caer Eldin between Faldon Esgadin (who has the support of the Ivory Ravens, aswell as Clan Dunharrow and House Tower) and Malcius Esgadin (supported by the opportunistic House Dvobek). Faldon manages to overthrow the despotic rule of his brother, but not before the Second War is already ended. Malcius flees to Alterac, but House Dvobek is given clemency by Faldon. 7: Caer Eldin is not placed under martial law like Alterac, but is nonetheless heavily punished for its 'betrayal' Times are harsh for the Barony. Faldon Esgadin dies that same year (under strange circumstances) and is succeeded by his son, Elith Esgadin II, who also becomes the new patron of the Ivory Ravens. 25: The outbreak of the Scourge in Lordaeron. The Barony too is ravaged by the Scourge, but manages to survive. 26: The Scarlet Revolt takes place. The populace of Eldin is whipped into a frenzy by the power-hungry Laevia Dvobek, who is backed up by the Scarlet Crusaders. Many noblemen are slain and the survivors are forced to flee the Barony, including the last members of House Tower, Clan Dunharrow and Elith Esgadin with his Ivory Ravens. Rumors are abound that Malcius Esgadin and the Alterac Syndicate are secretly behind the ordeal. 27: Elith Esgadin travels to long-time friend lord Ravenholdt and later travels to Theramore to become a captain under Jaina Proudmoore's rule. There he stays for many years. House Tower returns to their ancient birthplace in the Hillsbrad Foothills, while Clan Dunharrow is scattered between Aerie Peak and Ironforge. Searing Crusade 33 - 34: Baldor Vograine and his companions Valmor Fairlan and Elothar Stoneblade rebel from the Scarlet Crusade, after discovering the true (demonic) nature of the order. 34: Vograine and his companions start the First Searing Crusade. After a campaign against the Scarlet Crusade in Lordaeron, they travel to Northrend and ultimately defeat the Scarlet Crusade with the help of other adventurers and the Argent Crusade. Baldor Vograine is, however, slain in Icecrown. His malicious brother Memnus Vograine, Dark Champion of the Scarlet Crusade, is imprisoned on Outland. 35 - 36: The Searing Crusade, now under the leadership of Baldor's nephew Caliphus Vograine, reclaim the lands known as the Ruins of the Scarlet Enclave. There, they start a succesful rebuilding plan and recolonization, dubbing the land "Caer Eldin" after the historical barony of old. The Searing Crusade, taking on the role of defenders of the new colony, change their name to the Northern Legion to better suit their role description. 36 - 37: The colony of Caer Eldin is infiltrated by a being known as Dactalus aka Dactalion; a black dragon in disguise. Ultimately shedding off his disguise, the nefarious Dactalion unleashes a catastrophic civil war (known as the Dactalion Fiasco), leaving death and destruction in its wake. Many Legionaires defect, denouncing their fate in the young regent-lord Vograine. Vograine, however, proves more capable and flexible than his adversary Dactalion anticipated. Tracking down the evil being to his homestead in the Black Dragon Shrine in Dragonblight, he and his Legionaires manage to overpower and slay it. 37 - 39: Two years of prosperity follow, interrupted by the occassional skirmish with Forsaken. Memnus Vograine resurfaces, and is ultimately redeemed by his son, Caliphus Vograine. Eventually, an unsuccesful campaign into Forsaken land leaves the Legionaires outnumbered and under siege in their colony. 39 - 40: The colony of Caer Eldin is ravished and destroyed by an unidentified host of demons, leaving the land scarred and broken once again. The Northern Legion is scattered, and Caliphus Vograine is presumed dead. Memnus Vograine writes down his experiences from the encounter in the so-called Musings of Destruction: Memnus. 40: Memnus Vograine gathers the remaining Legionaires and calls the Second Searing Crusade, which vows to bring an end to the Burning Legion and all things demon. Following Vograine's catastrophic encounter with a powerful demon known as the Ringlord Azerius, Rodrik Andrigo takes his place aided by bannerman Finley Dornez. 41: Finley Dornez is approached by former denizens of Caer Eldin, who are desperately trying clinging to their old homeland, but who are being harrassed by a vicious overlord of the so-called House Wrymfyre. He travels to Kalimdor with High Crusader Coryenne Lightfire and tracks down Elith Esgadin, last patron of the Ivory Ravens. Realizing the sorry state of his former homeland and the hardship of its people, Esgadin decides to travel back to the north to refound the Ivory Raven order. What's new? * 29 july - Edited the text about Clan Dunharrow * 30 july - New article about the Northern Legion * 30 july - New articles about the Musings of Gudrin Esgadin and Memnus Vograine Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just add the new article name in the content box below and hit enter. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Make a new article Highlighted Article Musings of Destruction: Esgadin These are the musings of Gudrin Esgadin, 12th Baron of Caer Eldin and patron of the Ivory Ravens, spoken just before his death around the year - 200. They herald the rise of the Three Scourges of Caer Eldin, its destruction and possible rise back to power. Uitgelichte media thumb|Caer Eldin Map (prior destruction __NOEDITSECTION__